How it Came to be
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Luna spent a phase in her life as Nightmare Moon. But transformation couldn't just have come out of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

Two alicorns approached a tree that looked like crystal. Tree of Harmony. That tree had Celestia, Luna, and Twilight's cutie marks. "The Tree of Harmony ," Luna gazed in awe.

Princess Celestia flew up about to gather the Elements of Harmony. "Are you sure?" Luna asked wondering if they should take the elements from the tree.

"We managed to discover the only means that can defeat Discord and free the citizens of Equestria Even without the elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will be able to control all that grows here." Celestia gather the elements from the tree. The sisters left to find Discord.

Celestia and Luna marched up to Discord with clear and angry expressions, their fur and manes littered with dirt and dust accompanied by minor scars here and there. The image of chaos sat on some sort of throne eating seeds for a reason, but the two princesses pushed the thought seeds aside unaware the trouble those exact seeds would cause a little more that one-thousand years in the future.

Random chunks of earth floated through the air with houses nestled on top along with fish swim out of the water and many other examples of things messes up. Discord smirked, Oh, this is so much fun. How about a game of pin the tail and the pony?" Celestia realized that Discord had her tail in his hands and gasped.

"Playtime is over for you Discord!" Celestia firmly spoke.

"Oh I doubt that," Discord responded, "hungry?" A few seeds spilled from the small bag Discord held and bounced off Celestia and Luna. "Suit yourself," Discord continued to munch on the seeds.

"Oh, what have you got there?" Discord questioned as Celestia and Luna levitated the Elements of Harmony out of their saddlebags.

"The Elements of Harmony,"Celestia answered.

Luna added in, "With them, we shall defeat you." A force field formed around the sisters.

Discord broke into laughter, "Wouldn't you see yourselves right now? The expressions on your faces! So intense! So sure of yourselves! Ha, ha, ha! Hilarious! Ha, ha, ha!"

Discord said those last word right before a rainbow hit him touring him to stone at last freeing the ponies from Discords torment. Celestia and Luna returned to the Castle of Two Sisters.

Luna settled in for bed. She felt dizzy and weak. She brushed off the feeling, "I am most likely tired." Luna fell asleep.

In her sleep, Luna dreamed of a strange darkness engulfing her. "Who is there?" Luna trembled. Her voice shaking. Yes, her age is very old, for the average pony anyway, but in her seemingly immortal lifespan as an alicorn, her state of mind equaled of a teenager's.

An unknown voice cackled in her ear, "Princess, don't you know your destiny?"

"I already know my place!" Luna shouted.

"Do you really?" the voice grew louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna snapped awake, "Just a dream," she trotted to a balcony and lowered the moon and stars. She felt an uneasy sensation pulse through her. Princess Celestia joined Luna on the balcony and raised the sun. Light covered the land.

More and more ponies began to wake enjoying the sunshine. Luna smiled faintly when a thought struck her, "Hey, how come no pony enjoys the night I bring? Calm yourself Luna. You know that the sun is there for a reason. Why is this though even in my mind?!"

Celestia took note of Luna's worried expression, "Luna, is something on your mind?"

"It's nothing. I am fine," Luna half-heartedly answered as she flew away.

"Luna..." Celestia followed Luna flapping her wings, "Luna! If there is something wrong, tell me! Please! We defeated Discord yesterday, and experience has seemed to left an impression on you!"

Celestia sighed hovering watching Luna, "What has gotten into you little sister..."

Luna scanned over the land. She did not want to face the problem now and scolded at herself, "Luna, pull yourself together. You have worried Celestia. We have just finished battling Discord like Celestia... said... when she shouted after me trying to help." Luna begun landing. A few tears dropped from her eyes.

Before she could come close to touching the ground, she started to fall, "What! This is not meant to happen is it?!" Luna found herself in a black cloud. SOme lightning crackled just to add some fear in the princess.

A mare walked up to Luna. The mare's mane flow with the image of the stars with a black coat with blue highlights, and wings became visible on her back, "Do you know who I am?" Before Luna could give the response, the mare continued, "I am you. Or rather the darker you. You will become Nightmare Moon. And turn against your sister!"

"What?!" Luna nearly kicked Nightmare Moon, "I will not turn on my sister!"

"Really?" Nightmare Moon paced around Luna, "what about that ever lasting feeling that no pony enjoying the night that you bring. Join me, and we have the purpose to bring forth eternal night! You will rule over Equestria!"

"NO!" Luna shrieked. She found herself opening her eyes and falling towards the earth, but Luna soon regained control over her flight, "What happened.?"

Luna walked among the citizens of the Kingdom her sister and her shared. The thought of her sister and her sun that all the ponies praised reentered her mind. The thought started to wonder into jealousy.

Luna could barely control this emotion thinking, "Celestia has all the attention. Wait, what am I thinking?! Did what Nightmare moon say seem correct?"


	3. Chapter 3

Luna struggled over the next few days staying focused. Celestia had enough of this strange behavior and stamped her hoof on the floor when she and Luna walked out of the room in the their castle, "Luna!" she sternly stated, "tell me what is going on with you."

"But," Luna tried to step out if the possible argument.

"Now," Celestia demanded.

"I shall not tell you!" Luna hissed at her sister, "leave me alone! I do not need your assistance!"

"Do not avoid this!" Celestia ordered. Celestia didn't have the chance to get the answers because Luna galloped out of the room. "Luna!" Celestia called after the dark blue alicorn. Tears trickled down Luna's face as she ran.

"I must ignore these thoughts!" Luna wondered through the castle.

An echo bounced around in her mind, "Admit it... I have always been a part of you and always will have a place in your soul. And don't forget about your parents..."

"Shut up!" Luna screamed into the air. Luna hesitantly trotted in a candle lit room with two statues of her parents. She never really had their attention. Celestia became their favorite filly. Probably because Celestia was the first-born. Luna collapsed down and sobbed, "Mom! Dad! What happened to you?! Where are you?! Why did you disappear?!"

* * *

Flashback:

"Mommy? Daddy?" Luna shyly walked in.

A white and gold and dark blue alicorn sat on two thrones. Celestia already made her way and now chatted with her parents. Luna watched the three alicorns laughing with smiles on their faces.

"Not now Luna," Luna's mother told her child.

The young Luna slumped out. She had become accustomed to this. As always, Luna locked herself in her room, "My mom and dad always ignore me." She didn't feel loved. She had no friends, and her parents just strait out ignored her day in and day out.

Luna never cried or at least not very much. Sometimes, the young princess could barely express emotion in front of ponies. She stared at the grey brick wall with a blank look on her face and sighed. Her horn levitated a journal and a pen.

She wrote:

_My daily entry: My day goes mostly uneventful, and Celestia, of coarse, has all the attention and love. I do not know why! I feel angry, sad, cold, empty, and some things I cannot describe. Does the world hate me? Have I done anything wrong? Maybe. I am so upset, but I refuse to act in that manor. Am I invisible?! Am I considered as not here?!_

_AH! Now what? I have this jealousy. And will I get the love if I am the eldest child? What am writing?! I have nothing else to say for now._

* * *

"Do you remember?" the voiced reminded Luna of painful memories.

Luna stood there screaming as loud as she could and didn't care if Celestia could hear her.


	4. Chapter 4

About hundred years have passed, but Luna never brought up the topic about the problems she has about constant voices and painful flashbacks. Luna herself ignored these issues for all this time. Celestia and her ruled peacefully until one, a guard galloped in and bowed before the two sisters, "Your majesties, there is a new threat."

"What is this threat?" Luna questioned in a fairly loud and firm voice.

The guard cleared his throat, "The Crystal Empire is in danger. Their ruler, King Sombra, is a tyrant and may very well have plans to take over all of Equestria."

The alicorn princesses dismissed the guard journeyed to the Crystal Empire where they saw King Sombra standing on a terrace with a cold look on his face. Celestia and Luna flew up to the king grabbing the Elements of Harmony with their magic from their bags.

"What is this?" Sombra chuckled, you do not think that you can defeat me can you?" The princesses harnessed the element's power trying to blast the king. After a long few days of chasing a dueling with the unicorn, Princess Celestia and Luna managed to find an opening to strike with the Elements of Harmony.

They could hear Sombra's whiles as he poured beneath and into the Artic Ice, "I curse the Crystal Empire! And take this warning seriously! The empire I once ruled will disappear!" Celestia and Luna returned to the exact location of the empire. King Sombra had been correct. The empire vanished not leaving a trace.

"The empire..." Celestia could barely believe her eyes. Luna stayed silent. A headache swept over her as she flew back with Celestia. She heard a voice again, "The corrupting touch evil brings... First Discord strengthens me. And now, Sombra has swept your soul."

"Does Celestia struggle with this?" Luna thought.

"No," the voice replied, "you are the princess of the night, and I thrive better in you than in your sister."

"Stop it!" Luna screamed catching Celestia's attention, "Luna! Why are you screaming! I can help you! Just tell me what is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Luna yelled back at her sister, "I have had enough of the attention you get!" Luna suddenly fell unconscious and started to fall, fast.

"Luna!" Celestia dove after her Luna levitated Luna back up bringing her sister back to the Castle of two sisters. She gently set Luna her bed and paced into a library and made her way into the back room where she picked up a notebook, the one Luna and her wrote in, and started to write about the day.

Celestia wrote:

_I am very worried about Luna. She broke out in a screaming fit in the middle of the and will not tell me the reason of why is acting this way. We defeated King Sombra, a terrible ruler, but the Crystal Empire her ruled over vanished. We did hear Sombra say something about cursing the empire. Back to Luna. Before we began writing in this journal, I have noticed strange behavior from Luna one-hundred years ago._

_Could the same problem back then continue to affect Luna after all this time. I do not know, but I intend to find out._


End file.
